Love Brings Freedom
by fantasy77
Summary: It's a slash fic about Imogen and Constance at the Annual Christmas Ball.


**A/N: I do not own Worst Witch nor the song A Thousand Years which is by Christina Perri.**

**Love Brings Freedom**

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?_

Imogen sat in a dark corner at the Christmas ball. A waltz could be heard through the speakers in the grand ballroom. Red, green and white cloth streamers hung from the ceiling. Christmas trees were found in all four corners of the room, bright and sparkly with lights flashing on and off.

Dancers were dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Happiness and love was shining through each couples' eyes.

Emotions ran across Imogen's face as she watched on. It was the annual ball where staff members from all schools of witchcraft got together and compared notes, caught up with friends and to have a good time.

Imogen had managed to get out of going to the annual ball every year up until now. She had made a bet with Lavinia Bat and had somehow lost. So here she was sitting in the corner watching enviously as others' had a good time.

So far Imogen had seen Lavinia and Amelia Cackle, who was her employer at the ball but not Constance Hardbroom. Imogen assumed that this ball wasn't her colleague's sort of thing.

When suddenly, people parted and there she was standing with a group of people laughing. Imogen felt her mouth drop open in seeing Constance laugh; she had never seen her laugh and only rarely seen her smile.

Her face was transformed into something beautiful; words just could not describe Constance. It was like watching her come alive. Imogen wished she could make her laugh like that. With a look of sadness Imogen peered at the group closely to see who had caused her to laugh. Suddenly she noticed Constance had disappeared from the group. Imogen could not see where she had gone.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
_

The music changed to a slow reflective song and Imogen felt a pull inside her. Standing slowly, Imogen moved to the dance floor and started to dance slowly to the music. Closing her eyes, she didn't notice people moving away, giving her strange and disgusted looks.

Imogen didn't care, she felt happy as she twirled gracefully to the music.

_One step closer  
_

When she finished twirling she felt a pair of hands take her two. Imogen didn't open her eyes she just smiled and kept dancing with the stranger. The hands pulled Imogen closer until she had one hand on the stranger's shoulder and one still holding theirs.

___[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  


The song came to a close and as the final chord faded away. Imogen felt like she was slowly coming out of a trance. She felt comfortable for the first time that night and happy. She didn't want to open her eyes and see who was holding her hand but she had to.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of dark brown eyes shining with laughter and beauty. Imogen had always believed eyes were the most beautiful thing about a human being.

"Hello Imogen," breathed her partner.

"Constance," whispered Imogen.

Constance smiled at Imogen as they were lost in their own world.

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

A voice suddenly interrupted the pair. "This is not appropriate behaviour. Constance step away from that _person_," he said with a rude emphasis on person. Imogen glanced away from Constance and stepped back feeling embarrassed.

Imogen then stopped and thought. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have magic and she was staff. Looking to the small man who had interrupted them, she stood tall and said, "If having a dance is wrong then you shouldn't be here. It's a ball but if you have a problem with me not being a witch then you should grow up. I may not have magic but I am a human being just like you with two arm and two legs," she said sarcastically. "I have feelings and emotions just like you. If having magic will make me accepted by you then I'm glad I don't because you aren't worth my time and effort. I like being me and if people have a problem go tell someone who cares because I don't."

"I like dancing and the people who I work with, are my family. I care about them very deeply. I love them especially Constance and you are just a rude man who should mind his own business."_  
_

_One step closer  
_

Glancing at Constance, she couldn't see her face.

Taking a deep breath she said quietly to her dance partner, "Thank you for the dance."

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Turning swiftly she left the ballroom feeling embarrassed about her confession about her feelings. Imogen wasn't one to state her feelings to a stranger, let alone a whole room full of them.

__Imogen wanted to have a quiet moment to herself so that she could think. Walking down the corridor after leaving the ballroom, she found an unlocked door. Turning the handle slowly, she poked her head around the door and peered into the room. It was an unused classroom. There were no desks but there were chairs pushed to the side of the room. Panels of glass were lined on one side of the room. Imogen realised it was a dance room.

Pulling herself into the room, she shut the door behind her. The moon shone through the windows which illuminated the room. The music could still be heard through the walls and Imogen smiled sadly as she started to dance by herself once again.

Going back through the scene in her head, Imogen smiled as she realised the truth of her words. She was proud of Cackle's; she would do anything for the girls and for her fellow colleagues because she cared about them. They were her world especially Constance.

"What are you smiling about? And why are dancing by yourself again, Miss Drill?" came a stern voice of Constance.

Opening her eyes and turning abruptly towards the voice Imogen over balanced. Before she could fall hands caught her. Once regaining balance she looked into the eyes of the deputy of Cackle's.

"Thank you," she replied softly as her skin flushed red.

"Imogen, did you mean what you said back there?" Constance asked quietly as she gazed at Imogen with an emotion that Imogen couldn't identify.

"Yes, I meant it," Imogen said determinedly while staring into the eye's of Constance. "I know you don't like me, or hate me whichever but I still care about you. I know I'm not a witch or anywhere in your league but I still have the same feelings a witch want to. I… love… you."

__

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"I don't hate you," was the quiet reply she got in return. "I just don't understand you. You do things witches don't do and I'm not sure what to do or act. Then you do things you shouldn't do because you don't understand when it comes to witchcraft."

"So you don't hate me but what am I to you?"

"I don't know, sometimes I want to strangle you and then other times I want to shield you. When something happens I… I… worry… about… you… whispered Constance.

"You aren't the only one to worry. I worry about you to, I worry that you take your problems on by yourself and I worry one day you won't be able to beat them," Imogen said standing in front of the Witch.

There was a sad look in the Witch's eye. "Sometimes you just have to."

Imogen took Constance's hand.

"You don't always have to. I'm here, even if I don't understand, I'm still here," Imogen said. "Always."

Constance squeezed Imogen's hand back and smiled. "Thank you," Constance said. "Would you care to get out of here? I don't really care for these events. I only came because you did."

Imogen smiled. "I would love to."

One minute they were there and the next they were gone leaving an empty classroom behind with the moon still shining down lighting the way for the night.

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_[Chorus:] __  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_**The End… or is it?**_

_**A/N: I have not written in a long time but this song just struck something in me and I just wanted to write something. I hope it makes sense and that you liked it.**_

_**Thanks for reading, Fantasy**_


End file.
